matadorfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Matador (serie)
Matador er en dansk tv-serie i 24 afsnit produceret i 1978-1981. Den er instrueret af Erik Balling efter en idé af Lise Nørgaard, der sammen med Paul Hammerich, Karen Smith og Jens Louis Petersen skrev manuskriptet, mens tegneren Arne Ungermann stod for de vignetter, der indleder og afslutter hvert af de 24 afsnit. Seriens musikalske tema er komponeret af Bent Fabricius-Bjerre. Serien følger livet i en dansk provinsby fra 1929 til 1947. Hovedpersonen Mads Andersen-Skjern kommer i 1929 som handelsrejsende til den søvnige stationsby Korsbæk. Han opfatter hurtigt, at byens næringsliv stagnerer og grundlægger en tøjforretning, der udkonkurrerer byens enerådende Damernes Magasin. Serien tegner et fint portræt af tiden under 1930'ernes depression og Danmark under besættelsen. Seeren følger familiernes liv og får samtidig en ganske præcis beskrivelse af tiden. Inspirationen fra for eksempel den engelske tv-serie Herskab og tjenestefolk er tydelig, men serien er alligevel meget dansk i sit udtryk og blev en succes på grund af fine præstationer af en række af landets bedste skuespillere. Mange af de medvirkende må i dag, mange år senere, stadig finde sig i at blive identificeret med den rolle, de havde i Matador. Handling I begyndelsen møder Mads Skjern, der har åbnet en tøjforretning i provinsbyen Korsbæk, modstand fra byens fine gamle familier, primært familien Varnæs. Bankdirektør Hans Chr. Varnæs nægter for at beskytte sin ven Albert Arnesen, der ejer Damernes Magasin, at låne Mads Skjern kapital. Mads Skjern har andre ressourcer, og det lykkes ham at udkonkurrere Damernes Magasin ved skarp og kompetent forretningsdrift. Omkring denne hovedhistorie følger vi livet hos høj og lav i Korsbæk. Der er grisehandler Oluf Larsen, der bliver Mads Skjerns svigerfar, tjener Boldt, der på Jernbanerestauranten serverer for stamgæsterne, der ud over grisehandleren består af kommunisten Lauritz "Røde" Jensen og maleren Frede "Fede" Hansen. Vi følger tjenestefolkene hos familien Varnæs; den tro kokkepige Laura og den ambitiøse Agnes, der ender med at eje sin egen virksomhed – og blive ansat hos Skjern. Der er romancen mellem Kristen Skjern og Elisabeth Friis (Maude Varnæs' søster), og i alle husene og på tværs af sociale skel og ven- og fjendskaber aflægger dr. Hansen sine sygebesøg. Hertil en masse roller, der alle har deres historie. Baggrund Historien om to familier i en provinsby var oprindeligt stof til en roman, som Lise Nørgaard ikke kunne finde tid til at færdiggøre. DR var på udkig efter en afløser til Huset på Christianshavn, og ved Erik Ballings mellemkomst blev projektet nævnt for den nye chef for DR's underholdningsafdeling, Poul Ifversen, der så et potentiale. Der var kun planlagt seks episoder, hvor hver episode skulle spænde over et årti, men efter at Balling og Ifversen havde læst synopsen til første episode, mente de, at der var rigeligt stof til seks episoder i den alene. Oprindeligt var det planen, at serien skulle have samme forfatterteam som Huset på Christianshavn, hvilket dog viste sig at være besværligt at gennemføre. Modsat arketyperne i Huset på Christianshavn udviklede personerne i Matador sig i seriens løb, og kun Lise Nørgaard havde en klar forestilling om, hvilken retning serien skulle tage. Det blev derfor et mindre forfatterhold med Lise Nørgaard som hovedforfatter, der sørgede for, at alle manuskripter var i overensstemmelse med hendes forestilling om personerne. Inspiration Lise Nørgaard voksede op i et grossererhjem i Roskilde, hvor Roskilde Bank har været hendes inspiration til Varnæs' Korsbæk Bank. Anden inspiration kommer fra Nørgaards tid som journalistelev og journalist i den sjællandske provins. Som 18-årig journalistelev på Roskilde Dagblad oplevede hun at indtægter fra årlige basarer, der skulle have været brugt på et opholdsted for "kirtelsvage" børn, blev brugt på en strandkirke, efter at sommerhusejere ved hendes forældres strand havde protesteret over at skulle være naboer til opholdsstedet. Denne sag brugte Lise Nørgaard i ændret form i 16. episode, Lauras store dag, hvor Korsbæks socialdemokratiske borgmester foreslår en folkepark ved de velstillede familiers sommerhusområde. Dr. Hansens kronik i Politiken om forurening i Korsbæk Fjord var inspireret af en kronik af virkelighedens Margrete Glud, der virkede som kredslæge i Roskilde, da Nørgaard var barn. Glud havde skrevet kronikken i Politiken om sundhedsfaren i Roskilde Fjord. Matadors replik: "Det er en dårlig fugl, der tilsviner sine egen rede," som Nørgaard lader rette mod dr. Hansen, var taget fra responset til Glud fra virkelighedens myndigheder. Et par personer var direkte inspireret af virkeligheden: Forstanderinden på Regitzes husholdningsskole er modeleret over forstanderinden på virkelighedens Sorø Husholdningsskole, hvor Nørgaard gik, da hun var sytten år. Inspirationen til Varnæs' barneplejeske, frøken Hollenberg ("Av, min arm"), var hentet fra barnepigen i Nørgaards barndomshjem. Selve navnet Korsbæk er en sammentrækning af to andre sjællandske provinsbyer: Korsør og Holbæk. Ved en tredje sjællandsk by, Præstø, ligger halvøen Feddet, der kan have været inspiration til det samme navn i Matador. Produktion Matador blev produceret af Nordisk Film. Visse udendørs scener blev optaget i Gedser, Hillerød, Holte og Køge. Således fungerede en privatejet ejendom på Dronninggårds Allé 80A/B i Holte som Skjern-familiens bolig. Sankt Nicolai Kirke i Køge blev benyttet som Korsbæks Vor Frue kirke og Gedser Station som Korsbæk Station. Skævinge Station blev dog også brugt af og til som Korsbæk Station. Ved Hillerød Politistation optoges scener for Korsbæk rådhus. De første seks afsnit havde et budget på seks millioner kroner, men budgettet blev betydeligt overskredet. Den centrale skuespiller Jørgen Buckhøj modtog i første omgang 240.000 kroner (882.919,- kr. omregnet til 2016 niveau) for sin samlede indsats i de 24 afsnit. Musik Temaet til Matador, der spilles ved hver afsnits intro og afslutning, og som også bruges under afsnittene, er komponeret og spillet af Bent Fabricius-Bjerre. Derudover bliver flere sange sunget i serien. For eksempel synger figuren "Røde" den såkaldte Møjdal-vise. Oskar Hansens De tre musikanter er også sunget af "Røde" i serien. Sammenhængen hvor den forekommer i er anakronistisk da virkelighedens sang er fra 1939, mens afsnittet skal forestille at foregå i 1935. Medvirkende Ole Ernst var oprindeligt tiltænkt rollen som Røde, men hans daværende kontrovers med Danmarks Radio efter en udeblivelse fra tv-optagelser til P.O. Enquist's Tribadernes nat førte til at Balling og Nørgaard valgte den da ukendte Kurt Ravn til rollen. Afsnit Modtagelse Mens seerne hurtigt tog serien til sig, var bl.a. Radiorådet utilfreds med den dyre serie, der kostede en million kr. pr. afsnit. Også internt i DR var der spændinger, idet Matador var den hidtil største produktion, der blev produceret eksternt hos Nordisk Film og ikke af DR's egne folk. Seriens fortsættelse udover de seks afsnit, der blev produceret ad gangen, var derfor usikker, hvilket er årsagen til, at afsnit 6, 12 og 18 har en afsluttende karakter – forfatterne vidste simpelthen ikke, om serien skulle fortsætte. Serien er blevet en dansk klassiker og en af Danmarks Radios største tv-succeser nogensinde, der bogstaveligt talt lagde gaderne øde. Ved genudsendelsen i 1986 blev et enkelt afsnit set af 3,6 mio. seere, hvilket er det højeste seertal målt i Danmark nogensinde. Selv ved den sjette genudsendelse i 2006/2007, hvor DR ikke længere var den eneste danske tv-kanal, trak hvert afsnit stadig over en million seere. Da serien blev genudsendt i 2012/2013 trak første afsnit 967.000 seere til. Serien er solgt til en lang række lande og udkom desuden i 2001 på 12 dvd'er, hvoraf der er solgt over 3 millioner eksemplarer (pr. primo 2011), hvilket gør det til den bedst sælgende dvd i Danmark. Som et af 15 værker er Matador i kategorien "film" i Kulturministeriets Kulturkanon fra 2006. I udvalgets begrundelse hed det at Matador var "uomgængelig", "den største danske filmfortælling, der til dato er lavet" og "en unik præstation". Flere seere er blevet dybt påvirket af serien; det ses af at flere skuespillere kan berette om møder med kritiske seere. For eksempel oplevede John Martinus, der spillede nazisten Holger Jørgensen, at blive spyttet på af en mand. Pga. sin persons utroskab oplevede Holger Juul Hansen at blive overfuset af en kvinde.